This invention relates to brewing coffee, and, in particular, to an insert for more efficient brewing of coffee in a drip coffee maker.
In the past, in drip coffee makers, coffee grounds were put into a large filter area lined by filter paper; hot water was poured into the filter area; the water contacted the grounds, putting the coffee flavor into solution in the water; and then the water passed through the filter paper into a vessel from which it was served.
These drip coffee makers were designed to make a relatively large quantity of coffee and were not well-suited to making one or two cups of coffee. Whether they were used for brewing a large or small quantity of coffee, the drip coffee makers used a large quantity of grounds to make any desired amount of coffee.